Like a Thief in the Night
'Like a Thief in the Night '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Back to Past.It takes place in New Fillends and it's 6th case of the season,also last one to take place in New Fillends. Plot In previous murder investigation,somebody stole Rose's weapons and left a note for player,saying that they want to meet them at train station at midnight.Team believed that this person is a mastermind behind multiple crimes at the city,so Maddie,Rose and player went to the train station.When they arrived,they heard a loud explosion behind a train.They found an electrocuted body of young lady Aila Shropshire.Team believed that she either saw who mastermind is,or discovered their next moves. Mid-investigation,team found Clay Westwood's hair on victim's earring,making him a most serious suspect and team locked him up even though he was claiming that he is innocent.Later,a car bomb was put into Maddie and player's car,but it exploded while they were in a station.Team found enough evidence to arrest Archie Rochester for murder. Archie claimed that he is innocent,but eventually he confessed and admitted that he is the master behind these crimes and Marvin Ferrari's partner.Archie was obsessed with women,but every girl he ever met rejected him.He started visiting Madam Xiang's brother,but eventually she banned him because he was too aggressive.He then came up with a plan.He and Marvin stole big amounts of money to open their brothel,Archie manipulated Erica Dupri into killing Xiang so that all of prostitutes will come to his brothel and then tried to buy corn from Colum O'Callaghan so that they could put hallucinating drugs in it for ''better experience with the girls.Since Colum overheard them talking about it,Marvin killed him.They were happy that their plan will work out,but then Marvin got arrested and Aila found a picture of Archie fighting Erica Dupri,moments before Xiang was shot dead.Archie then attacked Aila at train station and shot her with electric charge gun to prevent her from telling that to his father and Lindordian Justice Squad.Archie's father Malcolm Rochester and his lawyers managed to convince Judge Takakura into giving Archie lenient sentence because he was suffering from loneliness and depression and had bad mental state.Judge couldn't give him really short sentence,so he sentenced him to 60 years in prison with psychiatric counseling. In AI,Malcolm wanted to speak with player about his son,saying that it's not his fault that this happend and that Rochester family will apologize to Shropshire and Hodzic family for Aila's death.Despite Maddie and player saying that Archie is a criminal and a murderer,Malcolm still wanted to free Archie.Chief Baldwin tasked Minerva to have a talk with Malcolm to make him realize that his son can't be freed.After a long talk,Malcolm said that he will do anything he needs to free Archie.Maddie and player couldn't believe that Rochester family still thinks that Archie is innocent.Chief believes that there is something more darker going on with Rochester family,so he ordered the team to keep an eye on them and annouced that they will move to district called Rochester Regions for further investigation. Summary Victim: * Aila Shropshire (found electrocuted in the middle of night) Murder Weapon: * Electric Charge Gun Killer: * Archie Rochester Suspects ARochesterC6.png|Archie Rochester JLawsonBTPC6.png|Justin Lawson RFlanaganC6.png|Ruth Flanagan BRochesterC6.png|Bernadine Rochester CWestwoodC6.png|Clay Westwood Quasi-suspects MHighmoreC6.png|Minerva Highmore MRochesterC6.png|Malcolm Rochester Crime Scenes Train Station-Train Rochester Summer House-Cottage Porch Justice Corps Station-Lawson's office Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Dancing Queens. * The killer plays dice games. * The killer snuffs tobacco. * The killer wears a tie. * The killer wears red feathers.